There exists in the art video walls, including panoramic video walls, that are comprised of a plurality of display screens or panels. The display screens or panels work together to display one video instance that extends across the screens to create a video wall or panoramic effect.
Many of the conventional video walls are comprised of touch-screen displays, which are configured to interact with a person through capacitive means when the person touches the screen, such as with a human finger or a stylus. In this manner, a person can interact with the touch-screen video wall by touching an area of the display screens, which often times triggers a dialogue box or separate window to launch.
One example of a prior art video wall system utilizing touch-screen displays is the Accenture Interactive Network located in the American Airlines terminal at O'Hare International Airport in Chicago, Ill. The Accenture Interactive Network is a video wall comprised of nine touch-screen displays, which allows one or more users to interact with the video wall at the same time. The display screens forming the Accenture Interactive Network all work together, displaying the same video output relating to a single executable file, and when one or more users interacts with the Accenture Interactive Network, the users are interacting with the same executable file, which causes certain windows and/or interactive imagery to be displayed on a portion of one or more display screens located proximate to the user. But at no time during the user interaction does any one of the nine display screens transition away from the video wall presentation and act independently to display separate content.
None of the prior art video walls provides for display screens that can seamlessly transition away from the singular video wall experience to provide a user with a unique interactive environment displayed only on the screen in which the user is physically interacting, through touch-screen or other means.